Elixir (item)
The Elixir (エリクサー, Erikusā) is a recurring item from the series. Usually Elixirs completely restore the HP and MP of one ally. An upgrade of the Elixir exists, which is called the Megalixir, which effects the entire party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Elixir item didn't appear in the original NES version. However, Elixirs can be found in the ''Origins, Dawn of Souls, and PSP ports. ''Final Fantasy II Elixirs first appeared in this game, sold in item stores for 50,000 gil. They may also be found in chests and are dropped by enemies. Final Fantasy III An Elixir can be used to cure Cid's sick wife, allowing the party to go down into his basement (to get 8 items from chests). Ordinary Elixirs can also be obtained. The Elixir for Cid's sick wife is not a Key Item, and thus can be also used as a basic Potion, but this is not recommended. Final Fantasy IV Elixirs fully restore one target's HP and MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Elixirs restore all HP and MP to one target. They cannot be bought in shops or won from enemies. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI An Elixir can be found in many houses throughout the world hidden in clocks. Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP and MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore the player's HP and MP. They cannot be purchased. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP, MP, AP, and remove status ailments. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Tetra Master *Card 074 *Location: Memoria Final Fantasy X Recovers all HP and MP for one party member up to a cap of 9,999 HP and 999 MP, make it less effective if the character is using the Break HP and Break MP Limit abilities. In addition to being a normal item, it can also be created using Rikku's Mix Overdrive. Final Fantasy X-2 An Elixir fully restores HP and MP. The Alchemist dressphere has the special "Stash" ability, allowing the character to use Elixirs for free, though obtaining this ability takes a lot of time, requiring 999 AP to achieve. Final Fantasy XI An Elixir restores HP and MP by 25%, and is either crafted by alchemists or obtained as a temporary item. There also exists "Dusty Elixir" temporary items during some events with the same effect. The high quality synth is a "Hi-Elixir" which restores HP and MP by 50%. There also exists "Vile Elixirs," which take effect instantly (as opposed to normal 10 second use delay), but are only dropped off of certain high notorious monsters and Battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Elixir is a rare item, requiring rare loot to make and can be found as uncommon treasure in some treasure urns. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although the game does not have items, Elixir is an enemy skill that restores all HP to the user. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' Elixir is a non-usable key item given to the player by Tristam to cure Kaeli of her poison. de:Elixir Category:Items